


The Forbidden Dance

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had actually said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Dance

Rodney was lying under a console. John could tell it was Rodney because of the intermittent hissing curses that emanated periodically between grunts. And the way his legs splayed open when he was lying flat on his back.

John grinned. He liked the splaying.

He took a few moments to lean against the door, puzzling over something Rodney had said the day before. He hadn't really...no, he had. Rodney had actually said it.

John hoped to get at least three days of teasing in before Rodney exploded. It wasn't that he particularly felt like making Rodney angry; entertainment in the Pegasus Galaxy was sparse, and people got their laughs where they could.

He stepped quietly into the room and crouched down near Rodney's thighs, wincing as one of his knees cracked loudly. Rodney, it appeared, was none the wiser, if the loud clanging was anything to go by.

John started humming under his breath quietly. As he got a few bars in, he increased the volume, and smirked when he noticed Rodney's feet swaying from side to side in time with the music. A bit louder; louder still, then he stopped abruptly, waiting to see what Rodney would do.

"Heyyyy, Macarena," Rodney sang unconsciously under his breath.

John's face broke into a broad grin. The room became deathly quiet, then metal instruments, no doubt worth their weight in gold, were thrown to the floor. Rodney pulled himself out from under the console, his already red face continuing to colour heavily.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," John said innocently, rising up to his feet.

"What do you want?" Rodney asked, peeved.

"Nothing," John repeated, the mirth he was holding in making his voice rougher than usual.

Rodney's eyes narrowed. "Get out."

"Hey, buddy," John said, stumbling to his feet and laughing aloud. "I just - "

"Out!" Rodney yelled, pointing at the door.

John gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. "Sure, I'll just... disco on outta here."

As John bumped through the lab doors, eyes watering, he was positive he heard Rodney shouting, "No sex for you for a week!"


End file.
